


New Boss

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [55]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Army, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ogres, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl officially gets her ogre prisoners as her subordinates to do work around the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boss

 

"I don't want any trouble from you five."

 

None of them moved.  They stood still, at attention, as the colonel paced in front of them.  Her own soldiers stood at attention nearby in case the ogres attempted anything.  Which they never did, but still... it didn't hurt to be cautious.

 

"I have been told to do something about you five and while those above me have called for your execution-" They did flinch at that, "More of them said that would only cause more strike with King Starscream.  We may have use for you, but in the meantime, we can't just have you five sitting around eating up our resources."

 

Coughing came from one of the soldiers, but Prowl ignored him.

 

"So from today onward, under... ugh, my supervision, you will be assisting us however you can around the castle.  Obviously, you will not be allowed anywhere or everyone, especially on your own.  Your tasks will not consist of anything confidential or detrimental to Prince Optimus's regime and-"

 

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

 

Prowl grinded her teeth together as she stopped in the middle of her long-thought out explanation that she had not spent the last night putting together.  " _Yes?_ "

 

"So does that mean we'll be doing the same things we've been doing before?"

 

Scavenger, the youngest of the ogre prisoners, looked so innocent asking that question that it was even more adorable watching him become confused when everyone, including some of his buddies, chuckle and snicker into their hands.

 

Prowl thought a vein popped in her head.  Yes, she had been making them do stuff before only because they couldn't stay in their 'cell' all day and the fact that they just kept wanting to do stuff  _for her_.  So she kept making them move things and other stupid tasks just to get them away from her and off her back.

 

And of course the prince would be aware of this and recommend she continue doing so, albeit with her being their supervisor and all.  Since, of course, they were 'fond of her' as he had put it.

 

If only it hadn't been from the prince.  The king or the old advisors, she could have maybe argued, but one could not go against the naive, if wise advice of the royal heir himself.

 

Oh, how she desperately wanted him to take over from the old king.  But then she'd didn't because he was just too merciful to accept that peace between humans and ogres was something they could only dream of.  Any sort of truce was only momentary.

 

"Yes..." she muttered out with a growl, "It'll be the same as before.  Except I will be in charge of your care and compliance.  In an official manner."

 

The looks of joy on all five of the ogre's faces only soured her mood even more.  And it was going to take a lot of tea for her to get through today.

 

And the rest of her life so long as they were at a standstill with King Megatron and King Starscream.

 

Prowl really hoped someone would get kidnapped soon.  Anyone, even the most annoying nobleman or nobleman's child ever.  Anyone to swap for these five.

 

They couldn't be worse than these five ogres.

 

END


End file.
